residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
B.S.A.A (Milsap)
The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A) is an organisation founded by the United Nations to thwart, combat and prevent bio-terrorism around the world. The B.S.A.A, funded by governments around the world (with the exception of the United States) has access to advanced technologies shared with military forces around the world to help track and stop Umbrella-developed B.O.Ws from being sold on the black market. They have headquarters in Munich, Kyoto, Cape Town, Melbourne, Edmonton and Santiago (Chile), with a central HQ at the British Special Air Service (S.A.S) base in Hereford, England. History Shortly after the Raccoon City Viral Outbreak in the early autumn on 1998, a team of US Army operatives known only as Echo 6 was deployed to watch over the town. Umbrella was participating in the cleanup of the viral outbreak due to their presence in the city and their vast array or resources and financial backing. In the November of 1998, reports gathered by Alyssa Ashcroft, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield and the original surviving members of the Raccoon City Police Department began to make their way into the hands of the US Government, resulting in the investigation of Umbrella. Ironically, the US Government had already had dealings with Umbrella, buying their medical supplies for use on the front lines in Kosovo and the Persian Gulf. Dr William Birkin was intending to sell the G-Virus to the Government in exchange for his own protection from the company and cutting ties with Umbrella in favour of developing closely-monitored B.O.W.s. for the US Government. The team sent to retrieve Birkin never arrived and instead was murdered by an Umbrella Security Service team led by HUNK. Umbrella had also made repeated pleas to Washington to not bomb Raccoon City under the pretense of helping survivors, although they were instead attempting to destroy any evidence of their involvement, silence S.T.A.R.S and collect any data. US Forces in the city during the outbreak were attacked by several T-003 Tyrant models, which were found in the ruins of the city. With the widespread outcry from the public and not wanting to be seen as dealing with Umbrella's clandestine bio-weapon division, President Clinton immediately ordered a suspension of business decree to Umbrella, and having the National Guard forcibly remove any Umbrella personnel from the ruins of the city. Any evidence of bio-weapons in Raccoon City was instantly classified, and fuelled conspiracy theories that Umbrella and the Government were doing some back handed deal to keep the incident quiet. After the Australian government found evidence of a viral outbreak on Rockfort Island in the South Pacific (tipped off by Chris and Claire Redfield after escaping Umbrella's Antarctic facility), and Ark Thompson discovering the Tyrant plant on Sheena Island (which the Chilean Government investigated after), Umbrella was immediately placed under heavy sanctions with all data required to be submitted to the US Government. However, with Albert Wesker still alive and Umbrella founder Ozwell E. Spencer in hiding; as well as rogue operatives Nikolai Zinoviev and Sergei Vladimir on the run the United Nations called an emergency meeting about how to combat this new terror as bio-weapon data could easily be transferred into the wrong hands. In early 1999, before the Chilean and Australian governments presented their findings, Umbrella had continued to deny liability for the Raccoon City incident and also tried to implicate the US government in the affair as they had bombed the city; a claim the government denied. While the general public opinion was slowly moving in support of Umbrella's lies, the company itself was still closing on financial ruin without access to Wall Street. At the emergancy UN summit in the March of 1999, the Chilean and Australian envoys delivered their findings over what had happened at Rockfort and Sheena Islands. Umbrella was immediately shut down, and anybody working for them was imprisoned awaiting trial- An investigation that did not finish until 2003. In the same summit, the delgation unanimously agreed to form a task force dedicated to the prevention and eradication of B.O.Ws throughout the world. UN Taskforce The B.S.A.A was fully established in 2000, initially being made up of a small group of each country's special forces, working under the banner of the United Nations. As the organisation's profile grew, teams began to move around the world with some soldiers operating on continent that was not their own. The B.S.A.A was assisted in the early years by Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy and Rebecca Chambers, who provided their own experiences of fighting the B.O.Ws and Chambers providing ways of caring for those infected by them. In 2001, their roles became less important, with them preferring to resume their old lives of being police officers in the recently rebuilt Raccoon City. The organisation's first high profile mission was in the Caucasas Mountains in Siberia, in response to rumours of a new B.O.W. being developed there by Umbrella. Leading the attack was the S.A.S with support from Russian Spetsnaz, German KSK and the French BFST that eventually reached the Russian facility's underground chamber where they fought Umbrella's final weapon, T-A.L.O.S. At the same time, Wesker managed to infiltrate the facility a few hours prior to the B.S.A.A's arrival, and had one final encounter with Sergei Vladimir, who then mutated into a new, virus-infected monster. While the B.S.A.A destroyed T-A.L.O.S., Wesker managed to extract all data from Umbrella's Red Queen supercomputer, while also erasing any of the memory left within the computer itself in order to use it against Spencer, thus bringing the last fragments of Umbrella to its knees. Wesker was later killed by S.T.A.R.S in Michigan in 2004. Atlanta Airport Incident In the summer of 2006, the B.S.A.A was deployed to Atlanta, where a strain of the T-Virus had been let loose via the airport's ventilation system. Three teams were dispatched to the airport, one to contain the infected, one to search for the source and a third to extract two S.T.A.R.S members who were inside the airport when the infection started who would have provided intel on how to fight them. Captain John McKay, the Canadian leader of the team, found the two S.T.A.R.S members and a security guard that had joined them in thier ecape bid. McKay quickly came to blows with the S.T.A.R.S member, Brian MacFarlane and Brian assumed control of the team, telling McKay he was not fit to lead and was only interested in getting himself out no matter how many people died (two at the time of the mutiny.) S.T.A.R.S mobilised and reached the airport to help, while McKay started a ventetta against them and the B.S.A.A, killing them similar to how Nikolai did to his own U.B.C.S team in the Racooon Outbreak. Eventually, S.T.A.R.S and the survivors of McKay's team discovered the source of the virus: McKay had done it himself to collect data and sell on two whoever, as that was what he was supposed to do during the Raccoon City Outbreak when he was working for Umbrella's U.B.C.S. In one last desperate bid to kill MacFarlane and the rest of S.T.A.R.S he became his own creation after injecting himself with the T-Virus and was gunned down by the survivors. The United States government was angry at the B.S.A.A operating without clearance on its soil due to the policy of self-reliance and banning their presence from the country altogether while the organisation was investigated to prevent such a thing happening again. The investigation was completed in 2009, meaning that the B.S.A.A was unable to participate in the investigation of the Plagas in the Afghan Mountains, the task delegated instead to a S.T.A.R.S unit under the command of Brian MacFarlane. Federal Terrorism Investigation Service (F.T.I.S) and US Ban Following the attack on Atlanta Airport and the subsequent discovery of B.S.A.A members being involved in the attack, the United States Congress immediately banned all B.S.A.A activity to assert the US's policy of self reliance on a military scale. Despite the ban being passed by Congress, the president at the time of the attack, George W. Bush, signed a paper in secret to set up a government agency devoted to the investigation of domestic terrorism and the risk of biological attacks from outside to ease pressure on the FBI. F.T.I.S was responsible for monitoring pharmaceutical companies, regulating them as well as pursuing leads to former Umbrella Corporation facilities on the mainland US and into Alaska, Hawaii, Puerto Rico, Guam and other US owned territories. Despite attempts to lift the ban, Congress maintained the ban with Bush Junior, Obama, and successive administrations being in favour of the B.S.A.A operating on US soil. The only President against that idea was Donald Trump, who made the B.S.A.A ban a part of his self reliance policy as part of his 'Make America Great Again Campaign'. While F.T.I.S was mainly in charge of controlling domestic terrorism and acting on leads (particularly to bio-terror), B.S.A.A operatives were slowly drafted in to work both sides under Presidential orders, resulting in the formation of the Major Case Response Team (MCRT) which was the front line of action being taken against suspected bio-terrorists and had a S.T.A.R.S/S.W.A.T style assault unit to back up agents if required (made up of American B.S.A.A soldiers for the most part). With this, F.T.I.S became the B.S.A.A's US operations, albeit hiding behind a smoke screen. The ban was lived by President Andrew Cuomo following the Willow Springs bio-terror attack, after MCRT Senior Agent Adam Carter pursuaded him to allow B.S.A.A operatives stationed in Canada into Maine to lock down the city that had been attacked by a rogue US Army Sergeant. Prior to the attack on Willow Springs, an outbreak had occured on the remote San Nicolas Island off the coast of California, with B.S.A.A operatives secretly dispatched by President John Kerry to deal with the outbreak there, as he was Pro-B.S.A.A. Weapons and Equipment In the early years, the B.S.A.A's soldiers used the standard issue weapons of their country's armed forces as their weapons, which later became personal choice and following the 2006 Atlanta Airport Outbreak became provided by contracts set by the UN. Most operatives are seen using a G36K with a H&K USP as their sidearms. Snipers typically use the Accuracy Internation Arctic Warfare or the CheyTac Intervention rifles, although the Barrett .50cal has been deployed to help take down bigger targets such as Hunters and Tyrants. B.S.A.A operatives that are supposed to operate alone or in pairs (like Adam Carter) will tend to carry a H&K Mk23 SOCOM in lieu of the USP due its improved stopping power and accuracy. Such operatives will often carry a G36C, a more compact version of the G36K if the situation is expected to escaliate. Some surviving members of the first two missions in Russia and Atlanta have been known to still carry a Beretta M9 or a Glock 18 as thier sidearms. B.S.A.A operatives wear stone grey combat trousers, black boots, a light blue shirt or jacket and black tactical vests, although this can change depending on the environment. In Russia, operatives wore large light blue jackets and gloves to stay warm while in Atlanta they wore shirts to combat the heat. All team members wear headsets that are linked to the squad, HQ and other teams in the area for communication and the sharing of intel. After the discovery of Rockfort Island and the Russian facility, the B.S.A.A was able to liberate the former Umbrella equipment including HUMVEEs. Complementing this was an air wing, which maintained a fleet of former Umbrella AV-8B Harrier jump jets, UH-60 Blackhawks, C-130 Hercules cargo planes, CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters for transporting troops and Hughes MH-6 'Little Bird' attack helicopters. The C-130s were gradually phased out in favour of Airbus A400M ATLAS cargo planes and the Harriers stike capabilities being complimented by a group of A10 attack planes, inherited when the United States Air Force began retiring them from active service. The Sea Stallion helicopters were eventually replaced by Boeing Ospreys. Vehicles Weapons Known Operatives and Associates Category:Organizations Category:Milsap